The invention relates to a combustion chamber for burning an air-fuel mixture, a gas mixture or a gas-liquid mixture, comprising an outer casing provided with an inner space, an inlet end and an outlet end, whereby the inner space tapers towards the outlet end over a determined section of the length of the casing; a flame tube located in the inner space of the outer casing and provided with an inner space, an inlet end and an outlet end on sides corresponding to those of the inlet end and the outlet end of the outer casing, whereby the flame tube tapers towards its outlet end over a determined section of the length of the flame tube, and whereby an inner surface of the outer casing and an outer surface of the flame tube form an annular channel therebetween, the flame tube comprising flow apertures which penetrate through its casing and interconnect the annular channel and the inner space of the flame tube; a cover part arranged in the inlet ends of the outer casing and the flame tube and provided with flow apertures opening up into the annular channel; a combustion air inlet part which is arranged in an outer surface of the cover part and which is in connection with the flow apertures of the cover part; a fuel jet located in the middle of the cover part and extending inside the flame tube for feeding fuel into the flame tube; and an outlet part arranged in the outlet ends of the outer casing and the flame tube and provided with an outlet channel connected to the outlet end of the flame tube.
In a conventional “can-type” combustion chamber, combustion air is conveyed to an annular channel located between the outer casing and the flame tube either directly or via a diffuser and therefrom into the flame tube via the flow apertures in its casing.
The problem with the prior art combustion chamber is that with respect to flow technology, the feed of combustion air into the chamber is not very good.